wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróże Gulliwera/Część III/Rozdział piąty
Gulliwer zwiedza Akademię i opisuje ją. Nauki, którymi zajmują się profesorowie. Akademia nie jest to dom jeden, ale różne budynki z jednej i drugiej strony ulicy ustawione, które że nie zamieszkane były i zapadłe, w tym celu zostały zakupione. Bardzo mnie grzecznie dozorca przyjął i przez kilka dni nieprzerwanie zwiedzałem Akademię. W każdym pokoju jest jeden lub kilku wynalazców i jeżeli się nie mylę, t o byłem co najmniej w pięciuset pokojach. Pierwszy akademik, którego zobaczyłem, zdał się być bardzo wyschły. Miał ręce i twarz sadzą zwalane, włosy i brodę długie, zmierzwione i w wielu miejscach osmolone, odzienie podarte, koszulę tegoż koloru co i ciało. Pracował on przez lat osiem nad jednym ciekawym projektem wyciągnienia z ogórków promieni słonecznych, żeby je, zamknąwszy w butlach i mocno zatkawszy, użyć na ogrzewanie powietrza latem w dniach chłodnych i niepogodnych. Powiedział mi, że po nowych ośmiu latach będzie mógł dostarczać do ogrodów promieni słonecznych za pomierną cenę. Ale żalił się, że ma dochody małe, i prosił, żebym mu co dał dla zachęcenia w tak pożytecznym wynalazku, bo w tym roku ogórki były bardzo drogie. Dałem mu mały podarunek, gospodarz mój bowiem opatrzył mnie pieniędzmi, wiedząc, że ci uczeni mają zwyczaj wypraszać sobie cokolwiek u zwiedzających Akademię. Poszedłem do drugiej stancji, ale cofnąłem się szybko, nie mogąc znieść smrodu. Mój przewodnik popchnął mnie i prosił po cichu, żebym się strzegł urazić akademika, nie śmiałem więc nawet nosa zatknąć. Wynalazca, który w tej stancji mieszkał, był najdawniejszy w Akademii. Twarz jego i broda były bladożółte, a ręce i odzienie zawalane bezecnym plugastwem. Gdym mu był prezentowany, obłapił mnie i mocno do siebie przycisnął, grzeczność, bez której mogłem się obejść. Bawił się od wejścia swego do Akademii usiłowaniem przywrócenia gnoju ludzkiego do natury pokarmów, z których się utworzył, a to odłączając różne części, oczyszczając z żółci, oddzielając smród i zbierając z wierzchu pianę. Każdego tygodnia Towarzystwo dostarczało mu pełne naczynie tego materiału, wielkości beczki. Zobaczyłem drugiego, co tłukł lód dla wyciągnienia z niego przedniej saletry i robienia dobrego prochu. Pokazał mi jedno pismo tyczące się kowalności ognia, które miał chęć podać do druku. Widziałem potem jednego arcydowcipnego architekta, który wynalazł przedziwny sposób budowania domów, zaczynając od dachu, a kończąc na fundamentach, projekt, który mi łatwo usprawiedliwił dając za przykład dwa najroztropniejsze owady: pająka i pszczołę. Był tam jeden człowiek ślepy od narodzenia, który miał pod sobą wielu uczniów tak samo ślepych jak i on. Bawili się oni robieniem farb dla malarzy. Nauczyciel ten uczył ich rozpoznawać farby przez dotykanie i węch. Byłem tak nieszczęśliwy, żem ich znalazł nie bardzo w tej umiejętności doskonałych, i sam ich nauczyciel, jak można sądzić, nie był doskonalszy od nich. Ten artysta jest najbardziej zachwalany i ceniony przez całe bractwo. Wstąpiłem do jednego pokoju, gdzie mieszkał wielki człowiek, co wynalazł sposób uprawiania roli przy użyciu wieprzy, a tym samym oszczędzania kosztu na konie, woły, pług i oraczy. Oto jaki ten sposób: na jednym łanie ziemi zakopuje się w odstępach sześciu cali i na głębokości ośmiu żołędzie, daktyle, kasztany i tym podobne owoce, które wieprze lubią. Wtenczas wypuszcza się na pole sześćset lub więcej tych zwierząt, które nogami i pyskiem tak ziemię rozkopują, że na niej wybornie siać można, a co większa, że ją zarazem gnoją, zwracając to, co z niej wydobyły. Nieszczęściem zrobiono doświadczenie i prócz tego, że wynalazek okazał się kosztowny i uciążliwy, rola nic prawie z siebie nie wydała. Nie wątpiono jednak, że ten wynalazek da się jeszcze udoskonalić. Poszedłem potem do innej stancji, która tak była pełna pajęczyny, że zaledwie mała drożyna zostawała dla uczonego. Skoro mnie ujrzał, krzyknął: "Strzeż się, żebyś mi pajęczyn nie porwał". Wdałem się z nim w rozmowę. — Opłakanaż to rzecz — mówił — z jakim zaślepieniem ludzie hodują jedwabne robaczki! Mają u siebie robaczki domowe, których do niczego nie używają, choć niektóre nad robaczki jedwabne są pożyteczniejsze, ponieważ tamte umieją tylko prząść, a zaś pająk i prząść, i tkać umie. Używanie pajęczyny — przydał — mogłoby jeszcze oszczędzić kosztu farbowania, co łatwo byś pojął, gdybym ci pokazał mnóstwo much różnych kolorów przedziwnie pięknych, którymi karmię moje pająki. Pewny jestem, że pajęczyna niechybnie koloru much nabędzie, a mam je wszelakiego rodzaju. Spodziewam się, że dla osobliwości kolorów dogodzę rozmaitym gustom ludzkim, skoro tylko będę mógł wynaleźć pod dostatkiem pokarmu kleistego, ażeby stąd nici pajęcze nabrały więcej mocy i tęgości. Widziałem potem jednego sławnego astronoma, który przedsięwziął na samym kurku wieży ratuszowej ustanowić zegar słoneczny, wskazujący dzienne i roczne obroty Ziemi koło Słońca w taki sposób, żeby się mogły godzić z wszystkimi przypadkowymi odmianami wiatrów. Zacząłem nieco czuć kolki właśnie natenczas, gdy mnie przewodnik mój wprowadził do jednego doktora, który się wsławił przez sekret leczenia kolek wcale dziwnym sposobem. Miał on wielki mieszek z kanką słoniową, którą, włożywszy w zad, dawał enemę wietrzną; mówił, iż takową enemą wyprowadza z wnętrza wszystkie wiatry, co rozdymając wnętrzności sprawiają kolkę. Jeżeli zaś choroba była mocniejsza i uporczywsza, natenczas napełniał pierwej miech powietrzem i wsadziwszy rurkę do otworu wpuszczał je do wnętrzności chorego, potem wyciągał ją dla napełnienia znowu powietrzem, zapchawszy jednak pierwej otwór u chorego palcem. Przez powtarzanie kilka razy tej operacji wiatr wpuszczany musiał gwałtownie wybuchnąć i porwać ze sobą powietrze szkodliwe, a chory powracał do zdrowia. Widziałem, jak uczynił te doświadczenia na jednym psie: przy pierwszym żadnego nie postrzegłem skutku, przy drugim zaś pies o mało nie pękł i taki nareszcie zrobił wybuch, iż prawdziwie mnie i mojemu przewodnikowi źle się zrobiło. Pies zdechł na miejscu, a doktor zabrał się do przywracania mu życia tym samym sposobem. Zwiedziłem jeszcze wiele innych pokoi, ale nie chcę nudzić czyt elnika opisywaniem wszystkich ciekawych rzeczy, które tam widziałem, bo życzę sobie o ile można, opowiadać zwięźle i krótko. Dotąd widziałem tylko jedną stronę Akademii, poświęconą wynalazkom mechanicznym, druga strona przeznaczona jest dla zajmujących się wiadomościami spekulacyjnymi, lecz nim do opisania jej przystąpię, chcę pierwej w krótkości wspomnieć jednego bardzo sławnego akademika, znanego pod nazwiskiem sztukmistrza uniwersalnego. Powiedział nam, że już trzydzieści lat rozmyśla nad polepszeniem życia człowieka. Miał dwa wielkie pokoje napełnione osobliwościami, a pięćdziesięciu robotników pracowało pod jego dozorem. Jedni zatrudniali się zgęszczaniem powietrza, wydzielając saletroród i parując części płynne dla zrobienia z niego substancji dotykalnej, drudzy zmiękczali marmur na poduszki, inni skamieniali kopyta żywych koni dla uchronienia ich od łamania się. On sam zajmował się dwoma wielkimi projektami. Jeden, żeby zasiewać pole plewami, które podług niego prawdziwą siłę życiową zawierają, czego dowodził różnymi swoimi doświadczeniami, których przez nieznajomość rzeczy zrozumieć nie mogłem. Drugi projekt polegał na tym, by za pomocą pewnej kompozycji z gumy, minerałów i roślin przeszkadzać rośnięciu wełny na dwóch młodych jagniętach. Utrzymywał, że w krótkim czasie będzie w stanie rozszerzyć po całym kraju rasę nagich owiec. Potem udaliśmy się na drugą stronę Akademii, przez projektantów wiadomości spekulacyjnych zajmowaną. Pierwszy profesor, którego ujrzałem, znajdował się w wielkim pokoju, otoczony przez czterdziestu uczniów. Po przywitaniu się, gdy spostrzegł, że bardzo uważnie oglądam wielką machinę zabierającą większą część pokoju, zapytał, czy nie budzi we mnie zdziwienia, że trudni się udoskonaleniem wiadomości spekulacyjnych za pomocą operacji mechanicznych. Pochlebia sobie, że świat uzna ważność jego wynalazku i że wzni oślejsza myśl nigdy w głowie człowieka nie powstała. Wiadomo, jak trudno przychodzi każdemu człowiekowi nauczyć się kunsztów i umiejętności, lecz dzięki jego wynalazkowi człowiek najbardziej nawet niewykształcony potrafi niewielkim kosztem i po lekkim ćwiczeniu ciała pisać książki filozoficzne, poetyczne, rozprawy o polityce, teologii i matematyce bez najmniejszej pomocy naturalnych zdolności lub nauk. Zaprowadził mnie do warsztatu, przy którym uczniowie stali ustawieni w szeregach. Była to wielka rama, mająca dwadzieścia stóp kwadratowych; powierzchnia jej składała się z małych kawałków drzewa w kształcie kostki; niektóre z nich były większe od drugich, a wszystkie połączone ze sobą przez cienkie druty. Na powierzchni sześcianów przylepione były kawałki papieru, na których napisano wszystkie wyrazy języka krajowego w różnych odmianach, koniugacjach, deklinacjach, ale bez żadnego porządku. Profesor prosił mnie, ażebym uważał, bo chce machinę poruszyć. Na jego rozkaz uczeń ujął jedną z czterdziestu antab w ramie będących i obróciwszy je odmienił rozkład wyrazów. Rozkazał potem trzydziestu sześciu chłopcom, ażeby wiersze powoli czytali. Kiedy znajdowali ciąg kilku wyrazów mogących stanowić część zdania, dyktowali je czterem innym chłopcom, którzy to pisali. Ta operacja powtórzona została kilka razy, za każdym obróceniem sześcianki naokoło się obracały i wyrazy coraz inne zajmowały miejsca. Sześć godzin dziennie pracowali uczniowie przy tej nauce; profesor pokazał mi wiele foliałów powstałych z ułamków zdań, obejmujących, jak zapewniał, skarb wszystkich kunsztów i umiejętności, które ułożyć i wydać zamyśla. Lecz zamiar ten wtedy dopiero może przyjść do skutku, a dzieło do wielkiego stopnia doskonałości, jeżeli społeczeństwo zechce dostarczyć potrzebnych funduszów na założenie pięciuset takich machin i jeżeli dyrektorowie ich obowiązani zostaną przykładać się wspólnie do wydania tak wielkiego i powszechnie użytecznego dzieła. Zapewnił mnie, że ten wynalazek był owocem wszystkich jego myśli od wczesnej młodości, że użył całego dykcjonarza do tych ram i obliczył ściśle proporcje, jakie są w księgach między rodzajnikami, imionami, czasownikami i innymi rodzajami mowy. Podziękowałem sławnemu profesorowi za łaskawe pokazanie i objaśnienie mi tego wszystkiego i zapewniłem, że jeżelibym wrócił kiedy do mej ojcz yzny, to uznam go za pierwszego i jedynego wynalazcę cudownej maszyny, której kształt dla lepszej pamięci na papier przeniosłem i na dowód tutaj załączam. Powiedziałem mu także, że zwyczajem jest u uczonych w Europie przywłaszczać sobie wzajemnie cudze wynalazki i dlatego będzie miał przynajmniej tę korzyść, że gdyby powstał spór, kto istotnie jest pierwszym wynalazcą, ja swoim świadectwem sprawię, że jemu jednemu zostanie przyznany honor pierwszeństwa. Weszliśmy do szkoły języków, gdzie trzech akademików naradzało się ze sobą nad sposobami doskonalenia języka. Jeden z nich był zdania, że dla skrócenia mowy potrzeba wszystkie wyrazy wielozgłoskowe zamienić na jednosylabowe, a wszystkie czasowniki i imiesłowy wyrzucić, bo wszystkie rzeczy możemy wyrażać przez imiona. Drugi sięgał dalej i doradzał zniesienie wszystkich wyrazów, tak żeby rozumować nic nie mówiąc, co byłoby korzystne dla prędkości porozumienia się i arcydobre na piersi, ponieważ rzecz jasna, że od mówienia psują się płuca i nadweręża zdrowie. Sposób na to znajdował taki: żeby wszystkie rzeczy, o których by chciano rozmawiać, nosić ze sobą. Ten nowy wynalazek zostałby niezawodnie przyjęty, gdyby mu się nie oparło pospólstwo i kobiety, które zagroziły rewolucją, gdyby chciano pozbawić je wolności mówienia za przykładem ich przodków; tak pospólstwo jest zawsze największym nieprzyjacielem oświaty. Jednakowoż wiele wyższych w tej Akademii umysłów nie zaniedbało stosować się do nowego sposobu wyrażania rzeczy przez rzeczy same, w czym natrafiali na trudność tylko wtenczas, kiedy im trzeba było mówić o różnych materiałach. W takim przypadku musieli dźwigać niezmierne ciężary, osobliwie jeżeli nie mieli jednego lub dwóch sług silnych dla ulżenia sobie w pracy. Nieraz widziałem takich mędrców, uginających się jak nasi kramarze pod ciężarem rzeczy, które dźwigać im przyszło. Kiedy się spotkali na ulicy, składali paki na ziemię, otwierali worki i całogodzinne prowadzili rozmowy, potem pakowali znowu swoje rzeczy, a wziąwszy ciężar na siebie żegnali się. Dla zwyczajnych i krótkich rozmów można potrzebne rzeczy nosić w kieszeni i pod pachą, w domu zaś nikomu tego nie brakuje, i pokoje, gdzie gromadzili się mówiący tym językiem, zaopatrzone były we wszystkie rzeczy potrzebne do tych kunsztownych rozmów. Daleko większa jeszcze korzyść wynika z tego wynalazku, że przez niego język powszechny zaprowadzony zostaje, bo wszystkie rzeczy i instrumenty są u wszystkich narodów cywilizowanych jedne i też same; praca więc, jako też wielkie koszta dla nauczenia się języków obcych byłyby przez to oszczędzone. Tym sposobem ambasadorowie mogliby rozmawiać z monarchami i ministrami nie rozumiejąc wcale ich języka. Stamtąd weszliśmy do szkoły matematycznej, gdzie profesor nauczał swych uczniów sposobem, który Europejczykom trudno sobie nawet w myśli wystawić. Każdą propozycję i demonstrację pisano inkaustem na opłatku z lekarstwem na zaburzenia rozumu zrobionym. Uczeń powinien był, połknąwszy na czczo ten opłatek, wstrzymać się od picia i jedzenia przez trzy dni, tak aby po strawieniu opłatka lekarstwo mogło pójść do mózgu i zanieść tam ze sobą propozycję i demonstrację. Prawda, że ten sposób niewielkie dał dotychczas skutki, ale to dlatego, że albo mylono się w ilości i kompozycji lekarstwa, albo źli i nieposłuszni studenci udawali tylko, jakoby opłatek połknęli, albo prędko szli na stolec i przez te trzy dni po kryjomu jadali. Podróże Gulliwera 03 05